


AB Negative

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Blood Drinking, Blood Types are Important, F/M, Jealousy, Pediatrician Aki, Scientist Yusei, Urban Fantasy, Vampire Aki, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: 3 times Aki drank from Yusei out of necessity, 1 time she realized she was In Trouble, and 1 time she drank because she wanted to.AKA, Yusei has a rare blood type and is, well, Yusei, and Aki is a vampire doctor who isn't Prepared for that.





	1. 1: After Surgery

"Dr. Izayoi!"

Aki, just crawling out of a twenty-four hour open heart surgery on a child, was not amused, no matter how successful the operation or handsome the man approaching her. He was shorter than most men, but still taller than her, with pretty blue eyes and the kind of outrageous hair you'd only find in Neo Domino, a crab-shaped monstrosity with yellow streaks.

He straightened a bit under her exhausted glare. "Fudo Yusei. I was told you needed AB negative."

The last of Aki's energy jump-started to her aching throat.

Fudo presented the papers in his gloved hand. Blood donor certification, standard for all eligible citizens since the Surge twenty years ago. An indisputable 'AB-' was stamped at the top. Aki's blood type before her turning, because of course the type her body was most suited to process would be the rarest.

No wonder he smelled so good.

Normally, such a brazen presentation would rankle her, but the surgery, even with and because of her vampiric endurance, was _hell_ on her already depleted reserves. Vampires fed much more efficiently on their living blood type, and _no one_ could give that to her in the whole damn city.

Fangs aching, Aki clamped on Fudo's arm and dragged him to the nearest feeding room. After an initial stumble, Fudo jogged to match her pace. His heartbeat seemed to taunt Aki's senses.

She'd been so determined to make it to the blood storage without giving into the human noise. Now she nearly clawed the door open.

Feeding rooms were on every floor in the hospital. Despite their improvements over the past few years, they were still last minute additions as the vampires sprang into the population. Most, like the one Aki stormed into, used to be part of a patient's room, and was sometimes still used for patients when the hospital was at full capacity. These rooms were cut into four pieces, each becoming a feeding room. One small exam table was in the center, with a smaller cabinet shoved in the corner to store bandages and first aids as needed.

Fudo said nothing to the rough treatment and flicked the _OCCUPIED_ lock. The motion activated light was manufactured to be gentle on vampiric eyes; they probably strained his.

"Do you need my neck?" he asked, calm as you liked.

"I'm not _desperate_ ," Aki snapped.

Again, he took no offense, just sat on the table and removed his left glove. Old scars covered his hands. He looked awfully young to have them.

She wondered, vaguely, if she was making another one by biting so deep.

She forgot to put him in thrall to ease the pain, but Fudo didn't seem to notice it. He grunted once, then was silent. His heart was still a bit fast, his lungs making a conscious effort to slow it, all coming together in Aki's mouth in a warm rush.

AB negative. She'd nearly forgotten the taste. Her doctor's brain flurried through labels of processes as her body consumed, marking how improved she was in just a few gulps. She didn't need an absurd pile of blood bags this time.

Her uncivilized hindbrain memorized Fudo Yusei's scent, as if she wanted a claim over anyone. She'd deal with that later.

When she had enough, Fudo caught himself from swaying to the side. Goodwill returned, Aki hurried to stitch him up, spewing apologies.

"It's alright," he said, though she could practically hear him counting his breaths, "Are you okay?"

Aki huffed. "What kind of human asks a vampire that question? Hold still."

His smile was small and weak, but lovely.

Aki scolded herself through the final stitch. "There. Did you drive here?"

He grunted assent.

"Do you have someone to call? You can't drive home right now."

"Mm. Crow. My friend."

"Good. I'll get you some water. Don't go anywhere!"

* * *

Crow was either close by or a borderline illegally fast driver. Aki guided Yusei to the lobby when his text came through.

An even shorter guy with red, celery-shaped hair mother-henned even worse than Aki. But he didn't gripe about Aki's taking too much, even thanking her for helping his friend to what he said was a borrowed van.

"I should be thanking Fudo," she replied, "I'd just done an operation."

Crow snorted. "That's Yusei for you!"

" _Crow_ ," Yusei murmured from the passenger seat.

" _Yusei_ ," Crow mocked, fists on his hips. Then his big grin came back. "Well! Nice meeting you, Dr. Izayoi!"

"You too, Hogan. Fudo. Safe travels, and plenty of fluids!"

"Don't worry about that!"

Yusei gave her one last smile before Crow pulled into the night traffic.


	2. 2: Prejudice

Because his blood type was so rare, Fudo's information was easily accessible to Aki, should she need it. This was told to her by an email from the administration, who'd matched his certification with her needs, with said information attached. There were quite a few files; apparently Fudo was very honest and made pretty much _everything_ about him available upon request. Especially, the email noted, to Aki. Fudo had even attached a message that was helpfully included, basically stating if Aki ever needed him to please contact him.

Aki didn't delete the email, but she didn't open anything. Objectively, keeping in touch with Fudo was the better choice. Many vampires had a preferred donor. But Aki wasn't keen on the idea, and it'd only been a couple weeks since their sudden meeting. Plus, she couldn't help but feel irritated with the administration for getting Fudo to her like a dating app, not to mention Fudo's casual throwing away of his own blood.

She wasn't old enough to be considered an elder, but she was of the age where only a couple feedings a month could satisfy her. Fudo was, therefore, an absolute last resort. He seemed too kind to be considered some kind of vampiric booty call.

Why was she making so many romantic comparisons?

(She knew why, but fuck off.)

* * *

Vampires had always been at the edge of human awareness. Popular media actually surged before they did, as if people knew what was coming.

Although, contrary to popular belief, the Surge wasn't meant to be ominous. Certainly no species was without violence of any kind, but the majority of the vampiric population saw their government officials make themselves known and decided to undergo their own kind of Renaissance, no pun intended. 

Still, Aki wasn't surprised when a patient's parent shot her.

It happened often in the last twenty years. Vampires and humans attacking each other. It _had_ only been twenty years since the Surge, and parents were overprotective about their kids. It only took one prejudiced wack job.

Of course it was highly unnecessary, idiotic, and ridiculous. Aki had a good record, especially with that recent heart surgery. She was certified, self-disciplined, and loved children.

When the silver hit, she smacked her hand over her mouth to hide her hissing fangs before allowing herself to cry out in a very human way. She felt the bullet burn in her unbeating heart. Nurses rushed to steady her; a fellow doctor ordered her to be taken to the operating room. The parent was restrained. The child was crying in their bed.

"Don't let that monster near my son!" echoed through the hall.

"I'm sorry, Izayoi," said Dr. Hibata, "We're going to have to restrain you."

A good idea.

When everything was in place, the silver finally drove her mad.

* * *

Vibrations. A voice. A human voice, a racing heartbeat. The other humans had run off sometime ago.

The silver was gone, but fuck, she was _starving_.

A fool freed her. She lunged for the heartbeat.

The human, a male and also a fool, embraced her. His pain smelled delicious, yet he allowed her to dig into his throat.

Awareness rushed back.

Once again, Fudo swayed dangerously against her.

" _Shit_ ," she whispered.

He took her spot on the bed. Hibata became a blur of movement to stop the bleeding. Aki had nearly gotten his jugular.

 _Shit_.

"We had to send for him," Hibata explained to Aki's stormy face, "You were...frankly, I've never seen you like that. And his type's the only match we have on record. Fudo," turning to the now-patient, "any pain besides your throat?"

Fudo gave a weak thumbs down. He answered further questions like that, and Aki wanted to scream at herself. She had to settle for more useless apologies.

He only replied "No" before passing out.

* * *

This time, someone who called themselves Blitz came when Hibata gave the okay to discharge. He shook his head at Aki's shame too.

Like Crow, he said, "That's just Yusei, Doc. He's happy to help. And honestly? He's fought vampires off. When you really take too much, you'll know."

Aki tried to ask what he meant. He just shook his head again and helped Yusei into the same van Crow had driven.

Curiosity killed Dracula. Aki hoped it wouldn't cause further damage between her and Fudo in the long run.

She looked at the files.

Satellite background. Not all vampires were in Neo Domino during the Surge. Most became feral monsters over there, to the point where no human features remained. Aki had seen pictures in shocking articles after the city reabsorbed the place. Some had grey, crackling skin. Some had no skin at all. Some had exposed stomachs. One case, in a chilling, shaky photo, detached its head to feed.

Yusei's scars were starting to make sense. He survived _that_ and smuggled himself into Neo Domino. His incarceration was carefully danced around, since apparently he was a scientist and a damn good one on the new Moment team.

Looking at it all, Aki believed Blitz. Even if Fudo could barely stand, more than likely he had the skills to repel Aki if he really wanted. It made her feel marginally better. Marginally.

Didn't change the fact that he was a self-sacrificing _idiot_. It must've happened often if two of his friends were so resigned to it.

She wouldn't let him do that again. This time, for sure.


	3. 3: Time of the Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not that kind of time 'a the month.

Aki was due for her feeding. It was more of a niggling at the moment, but she'd had two too many incidents in the past two months not to be wary.

Reluctantly, she programmed Yusei's number into her phone.

* * *

"Come in," Fudo told the hungry vampire.

His apartment wasn't a penthouse, but it was comfortable. A wide living area and cozy kitchenette, with a small hallway leading to a bathroom and two bedrooms. The main room was decorated in sophisticated grays and soft blues. Pictures of him and friends littered the walls and coffee table. A cluttered desk with a huge monitor was shoved in the corner, surrounded by mechanical knick-knacks and rough sketches of schematics.

"I promise I won't take much," Aki said.

Fudo nodded. "Whatever you need."

His neck was scarred.

Not for the first time, Aki wondered if this man was a real person.

"Why do you keep letting me do this?" she demanded as he walked to one of the blue couches.

"My type matches. You need help."

"You―" Aki put her hands on her hips. "You should still take care of yourself!"

Fudo blinked at her. "I do."

He removed his glove―for some reason he wore them at home as well―and pulled up his sleeve.

Aki made sure to do it properly this time. She wanted to show him that she could be efficient about this. Controlled. She didn't like it, but he was rapidly moving away from 'last resort' on her list. He just. Tasted so _good_.

She cupped his face. His eyes clouded on a sweet sigh. No pain this time.

Carefully, she propped him on her shoulder and bit his wrist. He hummed dazedly, warm and pretty. Aki didn't realize she'd put her other arm around him until his lips were practically on her collar. She didn't move it.

Her little wretch of a hindbrain was _purring_.

As she promised, it was their quickest―session?―so far. It was amazing how quickly a like blood type filled her. She almost couldn't believe how many years she'd wasted on blood packs.

 _Not_ that Fudo would become her primary source. That couldn't happen.

She told herself this as she lapped at little beads of blood, enjoying his snuggles.

_Get a hold of yourself._

She adjusted him so she could take the bandages from her pocket and wrap his wrist.

"You," she murmured, "are unbelievable."

He smiled like a lovestruck maiden. "Mhm."

She was laughing when he shook his clearing head. He obviously didn't know what was funny, but smiled―this time his usual quiet one―anyway.

Wonderfully full, Aki took his hand and said, "Let me get you some food. It's the least I can do."

"It's no―"

"Please. I insist."

They realized they were still holding hands on the sidewalk. Aki couldn't blush, but Yusei did.


End file.
